The Very Different Anime Convention
by Anime-Lover-Dedicated
Summary: Two fans with their short friend Samuel end up switching places with the characters they dressed up for the anime convention. How will the fans deal with a world without a working toilet? How will the real world deal with two demons and a half demon? Will
1. Default Chapter

                Okay this is the prologue so… don't be too hard on me…. It may be a little long…Ahhh! I tried to make it as short as I could… please like it!

                                                            **Prologue**

                "Boring, boring, boring! My dimension is so boring! The only real action that happens in my dimension is war and that isn't even interesting. Nothing exciting, always the same thing over and over again! Reali complained out loud.

                "Hah! Well mine is exciting, I have heroes who wear costumes that have a lot of beautiful colors!" Salm exclaimed excitingly while she played with her hair earning her a look from Reali. "Also one of my heroes is named after what he wears, which may be a little weird, but he's really nice and…. Uh cool, yeah cool. Beside some of the weird villains and other weird happenings that go on, my dimension is certainly the best!"

                 "Right… my dimension couldn't possibly compete with yours." Fraln sarcastically said to the bubbly hair twirler before turning to Reali. "My dimension may not contain bright and beautiful colors, but it does contain beauty. You see there are these four wolves that I love to watch, they are on a quest to find paradise, but you see that there are barely any tress and flowers that still exist on the plane and wolves are supposedly extinct. To protect themselves from the wolf hating humans they disguise themselves as humans (A/N The main character looks really hot as a human) while they look for the paradise that they suspect exists. It's really fun to watch them."

                 "Yeah I bet it is," Reali agreed, "but why are you guys-"

                 "I have fun watching people in my dimension too!" Angel interrupted Reali. "You see there is this boy, that because of his love genes, changes into the legendary thief, Dark! (A/N Yet, another hot anime character *sigh*) He transforms whenever he thinks or sees the girl he likes. I just love watching him, it's so exciting!"

                 "Great." Reali sighed. "But-"

                 "Yeah, well, in my dimension there is this boy who I think is really cool. He doesn't do so well in school though and has a mom who seems to be always drinking, but he is really strong and can mostly beat up any boy in his city. Well one day, skipping school as usual, the boy kind of protects this little kid from being hit by a car costing his own life. The boy is given this chance to come back to life-"

                 "Shhhh! Stop! No one else speak! I already know how great and exciting your dimensions are! Remember, when I planted your guys dimension as ideas into the imaginations of the humans in my dimension?" Reali exclaimed. "When I was complaining about my dimension I wasn't asking about your dimensions, I was leading up to a question!"

                "Which is?" Inu asked from his alter over his world, where he had been listening to the whole conversation.

                "Well you know how bored I am with my dimension?"

                "Yeah?"

                "I was just wondering if I can trade with each one of you guys for a while one after the other?"

                "I don't know…" Salm muttered.

               "Is that even possible?" Angel asked as she started dropping weird looking crystals into her dimension.

                  "Yeah, it's possible." Inu said as he jumped off his alter. "It's possible to have a little control over someone else's dimension, but only if a person or people from your dimension is still under your watch."

                  "Does that mean you would have to switch your people with other people?" Inu asked curiously.

                  "Yeah, but it can't be a long switch because they will start taking on each other's characteristics little by little up to a point where they wont have enough of their original self to be able to go back to their dimension."

                  "So there is a limit in time, well that's alright it will just make everything a little more interesting." Reali said happily. "So who will let me mix and mingle with their dimension?"

                 "Uh…"

                 "Er…"

                "I still don't know…"

                "You can switch with me!" Inu excitingly volunteered.

                "Really, with your dimension Inu?" Reali exclaimed excitingly. "I got the perfect people to switch with your s then!"

                "Okay then, well come over, but watch out for Bleach's dimension hollows like to escape every once and a while."

               "Alright."

So how was that as a prologue? Hmmm? I always get nervous when I post things on the Internet… he ...he …he….Well please review as I get the first chapter ready to post.


	2. The Very Different Anime Convention

 Okay here is the first chapter… I hope it's good. Well I hope you like it, but if you don't please don't review and flame me. Any other kind of other review is allowed, I mean if you don't like something about my fanfic just tell me why don't just say you HATE it, doing stuff like that is just stupid! My cat agrees.

Dexter: Meow…

Me: Dexter sing for the readers.

Dexter: …

Me: Well, fine then! No rubber bands for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the character. I also don't own my house or the computer… I don't even own my cat.

Dexter: …

                                                                      The Very Different Anime Convention

            "Yay!" A sixteen-year-old girl screamed happily as she jumped out of a dark blue convertible onto the street with her bare feet. Usually her hair would've been black, but at the time it was white with dog like ears on each side. Since she was dressed as one of her favorite male anime characters, who didn't wear shoes, she didn't wear shoes. The girl gave out a pained look as her feet settled on the ground. "Ow… Rachel, the ground is hot."

           "Get used to it while you and Samuel are getting the bags, I need to go check us in at the hotel." Another sixteen-year-old girl said as she turned to the direction of the hotel that hosted the convention and began walking. She was also dressed as one of her favorite anime characters, but in her case she had to wear shoes and she didn't have dog like ears just pointed ears and white hair.

            "Okay, we'll get the bags, but only because we're stronger than you!" The sixteen-year-old said as she turned to the car where a very short boy was sleeping and started violently shaking the poor guy up and down "Wake up Shippo, you got to help me with the luggage!"

            "Huh?" The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. "Did you just call me Shippo?"

            "Yeah."

            "Alex, didn't I tell you already not to call me that? Just cause I'm dressed as Shippo doesn't mean you call me Shippo! My name is Samuel, call me by my real name."

            "Come Shippo, bags now!" Alex said as she started grabbing bags and throwing them on to her short sleepy friend. "If you don't get up in four seconds you'll gain a new bump on your head. One… two… three…four!"

"Aaah!" Samuel jumped out of the car barely missing Alex's fist. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Okay, well then help me with the luggage." Alex said as she picked up two of the bigger bags. "Get the other two bags."

"But Alex those are your guys bags."

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"While we're here, you refer to me as Inuyasha."

"But why? That's stupid, Ale-" Samuel didn't get to finish before getting a couple of bumps on his head.

"Also, while we are here I'll refer to you as Shippo. We are already dressed so we have to stay in character from now on."

"Alright," Samuel sighed, "but remember this, I didn't want to be Shippo in the first place. You forced me to be him."

"No we didn't, remember?" Alex asked as she began in the direction of the hotel. "We paid you to be Shippo."

"I should've dressed as Miroku." Samuel said as he grabbed the two remaining bags.

"You're to short." Alex said as she stared up at the hotel. It was so big and beautiful; of course anything that held an anime convention was beautiful. "I hope Rachel already signed us in."

                                                                                    * * *

_I was going to the hotel to sign us in, daydreaming about what kind of acts we were going to see when all of a sudden the parking lot changed into a huge field with a forest surrounding it.  Where did all the cars go… where did the hotel go! _Where am I!!!

Rachel started running in circles until a dog-eared person with white hair caught her eyes. Behind the person was a short boy with a tail and a ponytail with a blue bow. They were both staring at her like she had done something evil to them. "Alex… Samuel…? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru and fight! I need to go meet Kagome at the well!"

"That doesn't sound like Alex, her voice is not that deep." Rachel said before seeing a huge sword swinging her way.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I got to go clean my bathroom… which I also don't own… my cat bought it from me yesterday. Right Dexter?

Dexter: Meow! *goes to his kitty litter* Meow! Eow!

Me: Right… well don't be afraid to review! If you can guess which anime each dimension represented I'll update earlier than I usually would, but only if you get them right!

Dexter: I bet you no one cares.

Me: Ah! What did you say?

Dexter: Meow.

Me: Oh.

Diasuke: Review please! If you don't she wont let me go!

Me: Hey! Go back to the closet and retie yourself with the rope!

Dexter:Review!!


End file.
